When You Know You're Right
by Luna Silvereyes
Summary: It all started with a fax. Then, SHE appeared. Her mentor-L himself. She's not as witty, not as clever and not as melodramatic. But she's crazy, weird and eccentric, has a thing for hermit crabs and some interesting information for Light and Light alone.


When You know You're Right…

When You know You're Right…

Luna Silvereyes

A/N: I was inspired for this while giving my hermit crab some exercise. I figured why not write a little story for practically my best friend, Kinkatia? So, Kinkatia, this is for you. This is going to be a short, few-chapter story about someone who knows who Light is, but refuses to give up the game. There's something I'm excited to put in.

**The Hermit Crab Doctor**

It had been a month since the death of the great genius L by the very Death Notebook he'd been fighting. Light Yagami was completely certain of his victory over injustice. KIRA was gaining immense support from various groups and societies all over the world, by now. With his new title as the new L, his status was assured. He would soon reign over the new world. But in the meantime, he had his usual façade to uphold. He turned to Matsuda. "Are there any new leads as far as this so-called break goes?" he asked.

"Nothing, so far. We've had several anonymous tips regarding suspicious behavior with individuals and notebooks. However—"

Aizawa cut him off. "We have reason to believe that these calls are just phony references from KIRA supporters trying to throw off the investigation."

Light hummed in thought. He often had to contradict himself as KIRA in order to cover up his identity. He'd almost been caught twice by the original L. But Light considered himself too smart for that.

The doors to the office opened and Mogi stepped in. "I received a very odd fax." He announced. All eyes turned on him. "Who's it from?" Matsuda asked in his usual naive way.

"It's from someone who calls themselves, 'The Hermit Crab Doctor'."

Matsuda started to snicker, but a glare from Aizawa shut him up instantly.

"The Hermit Crab Doctor?" Light repeated. "That's a little…odd. What's the fax say?"

"This is even weirder." Mogi said. " It says, 'Turn on your computer.' That's it."

Light frowned, but did so. The screen flared to life. Everyone watched carefully as an Old English H.C.D. appeared on the screen.

"_Hello, Japanese Task Force." _

"Woah!" Matsuda exclaimed at the warbling computer-simulated voice spoke. "_I trust you all are well. Do you know who I am?_"

"Are you the Hermit Crab Doctor?" Light asked suspiciously. The person on the other end started to laugh.

"_Yes! I see you got my fax. I've been waiting for a chance to speak with you. I suppose you'd like to know my real name." _

"Somehow I doubt you'll give it to us, whoever you are." Aizawa growled. The person laughed again, a creepy sounding laugh over the simulated voice. "_Oh, why be so doubtful, Aizawa, and yes, I know who all of you are. Quite intimately, in fact. But I digress. I had an idol at one point. You might know him as Lawliet." _

"You're digressing again." Matsuda said.

"Shut up." Aizawa hissed. " Who's Lawliet?"

"_He never told you? Oh, well, it is his last name, after all. I do miss him." _

"Do you mean Ryuzaki?" Light asked, taking a gamble.

"_Is that what he went under? He was always a weirdo. But yes, I suppose. You might know him better as L. Yes, I knew him. Almost as well as I know all of you." _

"But who are you?" Mogi asked, growing impatient. The person started to chuckle. "_Boy, you guys really don't pay that much attention to your surroundings. Some agents you are. Hah!_"

"Stop this nonsense and tell us who you are!" Aizawa snapped, pounding his fist on the table. The Hermit Crab Doctor remained silent. "Is he still there?" Matsuda asked.

"_Hey!!" _

"Woah! What? Huh?" Matsuda cried in alarm as the 'Doctor' yelled.

_"I beg your pardon for yelling, but did you just call me a 'he'? I happen to be a 'she' thank you. Humph." _

"It's a girl?" Mogi said in astonishment. Light sighed. "Can you please tell us who you are? Are you on our side?" he asked.

"_I'm not on your side." _

"Then why contact us other than to taunt us?" Aizawa growled.

"_I'm not on the Americans' side, either._"

"Um…." Matsuda muttered.

"_Yes, go on, Matsuda." _

"Are you a Shinigami, by any chance."

Ryuk's Deathnote was still in the hands of the Task Force and the Shinigami looked up in interest.

_"Shinigami? You mean those selfish gods of death who steal human life right out from under us? No. I'm not and I thank you not to call me one." _

Aizawa yelled in frustration. "Look, quit messing around and tell us who you are, already!"

"_Okay, okay! Sheesh. Touchy today, aren't we Aizawa? Well, if you insist. I shall follow my late mentor's example. You may call me Mariko."_

"That's your name, then?" Mogi said, tilting his head in suspicion.

"_I said you may call me Mariko. I never said it was my name. I practically worshipped the late and great L. I'm not stupid, you know." _

"Nobody's saying you are, Mariko." Light said. "Now, would you mind telling us why you contacted us?"

"_Yes. I would mind telling all of you. However, I wouldn't mind telling you, Light Yagami. I want all of your companions, your father, Soichiro Yagami included, to leave the room. If you don't, I'll—"_

Mariko paused. Everyone waited with baited breath.

"_—break the connection." _

"Ugh, what a pain." Aizawa grumbled, heading out the door. Light rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't have time for this right now. We're on an investigation to capture KIRA, so if you don't have any information we can use—"

"_Well DUH! What do you think I contacted you for?"_

"Well, Mariko, to be quite blunt, to merely irritate us." Light said with a lop-sided grin.

"_Well, you thought wrong. So, do you want to hear me out, or do you want me to try back later?"_

"We're staying right here." Aizawa insisted. But Mariko instantly started hummed 'The Saints go Marching In' and didn't appear to hear him. "_Sorry, what was that?"_

"I said, we're—"

_"'Oh when the saints come marching in, oh when the saints come marching in…."_

"I said—"

"_I want to be-e-e in that number! Oh when the saints come marching in, dun-dun-dun!" _

By now, even Light was having trouble keeping a straight face. Mariko didn't appear to be as smart as the original L, but she could sure drive people crazy on the same level. "Mariko, stop singing." He said at last. "Give us a day to think it over and we'll contact you tomorrow."

"_Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast, Lightie."_

"'Lightie'?" Light muttered.

"_You won't be able to reach me. Like my mentor, I also move from hotel to hotel, just like he forced you to do when he chained your wrists together. Heh, heh, he never told you that he took Karate as an adolescent, did he? It seems you two were a good match. Matsuda, well done on breaking up that little skirmish. Unlike your cohorts, I applaud your valiant efforts." _

The sound of rapid clapping could be heard and it sounded like a sub-woofer breaking down.

"_In any case, my identity as Mariko cannot be overplayed. I have superiors that monitor what I do, as well as what may happen to you all. I recommend that you allow me to contact you, instead. It's much easier." _

"Very well." Light said. "We'll wait. How does seven P.M. sound?"

"_Very reasonable. Now, say farewell to me. And say farewell to Chibi, here." _

"Who's Chibi?"

"_Refer back to the name on the fax, dim-bulb." _

With that, the lettering disappeared and the screen went blank. Light turned to see Mogi and Matsuda staring at the fax. "If I had to guess," Matsuda said. "I'd say that Chibi is Mariko's hermit crab."

/ooo/

Several blocks away in a rundown apartment building, a young girl sat in a swivel chair surrounded by three men in trench coats. She spun around wildly and laughing gleefully. "Oh, this is so much fun!" she said, pausing in front of her laptop. She looked down at her hands where a medium-sized hermit crab sat staring at her, its little antennae waving amiably.  
"Oh, Chibi-Chibi, darling." She cooed. "We're going to have so much fun with those Task Force goofies, now aren't we?"

The crab started to scamper across her hands, dragging its little home with it. One of the men cleared his throat. "Mariko, we are ready to begin our operation." He said.

"Good. See to it that it takes awhile. Everything must be absolutely perfect. Light Yagami, according to my mentor, is smarter than he looks. L hid everything from Light due to his disheveled appearance and his fondness for sweets. I harbor only two differences from him."

She adjusted her position. She sat on her knees with her bare feet sticking through the back of the chair and the rest of her hunched over with her hands sticking out from under her like a cat's paws. She set Chibi on her shoulder where he sat obediently and she stared at her computer screen. "I'd like some broccoli and carrots please, and don't forget the ranch this time."

"Right away, Mariko." Another man said, bowing. Mariko nodded. "I truly wish I could adore sweets as much as my mentor. But unfortunately, I have no tolerance for sugar. Curse my body for its natural preferences. How I crave the sweet tea and cake similar to that of the great L, himself. How I long to devour a candy bar with as much enthusiasm as any other child."

She sighed dramatically. "But I must settle for my delectable fruits and veggies."

The man set the plate of veggies down in front of her on the desk. She lifted a carrot, dunked it lightly in the little saucer of dressing and crunched down on it eagerly. "Ah, the sweet taste of farm-grown reward." She sighed. "It's no match for chocolate, but it'll have to do."

She opened a file on her computer. It was a collection of movie files recorded of the Task Force. "Lets' see. Whom shall I target?" she wondered. She swiveled her finger around and tapped the screen. "I think I'll send miss Misa Amane a nice letter." She chimed. "She's such a sensitive bubblehead. It'll be nice to toy with her for a change. Mmph! This should be so amusing!"

Mariko gasped suddenly and whirled around, looking every which way with wide eyes. "Chibi? Chibi? Where are you?"

'What's wrong, miss Mariko?" one of the men asked her concernedly. She crossed her arms. "Chibi-Chibi is missing! I refuse to do any work without my crab. He's first priority in everything, you know and I can't work properly without him."

The man bent down and retrieved the dazed hermit crab from the floor where it had fallen. Mariko took it gingerly and set it in the folds of her sweatshirt. "I'm sorry, Chibi. I apologize for snapping, Terrence." She said to the man. "But I just cannot do good work without Chibi to guide me. I'd rather not work without him than make a foolish guess in his absence."

"I understand, miss Mariko." Terrence said with a bow. "I shall leave you to your business, now."

"You may go, now Terrence. I'll take over." Mariko said. She turned to her computer. "Lets' see how jumpy Misa-Misa can get."


End file.
